


Just roommates

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Camboy Minho, Dildos, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, and they were ROOMMATES, lowkey pining, minho collects condom wrappers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Hyunjin knows his roommate is a camboy. He’s cool with it. Minho’s cool with Hyunjin knowing that he’s a camboy too. Minho sits around camming and Hyunjin has never had interest in watching beyond that. It’s not like they’re infatuated with one another or anything. They’re just roommates, after all.Right?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 37
Kudos: 630
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Just roommates

**Author's Note:**

> based off of prompt 172☺️
> 
> Thank you for the amazing prompt I had a lot of fun with it! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Life wasn’t so hectic for Hyunjin. He had it easier than most. Though he’d dropped out of college with a shit load of student debt, he was doing fairly fine. He had steady enough income from his two jobs for rent and food, and he was careful with his money. He saved well and always managed to have enough in case of emergency or if he wanted to treat himself. 

  
  


He was doing okay for himself. Mostly. Hyunjin guessed the world had beef with him in some way. That something must have been in the form of his roommate, Minho. 

  
  


Minho was a great roommate. He was clean and he knew how to cook, whereas Hyunjin did not. He was thankfully a dropout as well, so Hyunjin and Minho could always gossip about how terrible school was for them without making each other feel less than. He also had a good income, and he seemed to pull in a lot more than Hyunjin.

  
  


Hyunjin learned fairly easily just how Minho was pulling in so much money for someone who didn’t really have a job. 

  
  


Minho was a camboy. 

  
  


It wasn’t weird, nor was it anything that startled Hyunjin too much. Minho was beautiful and funny. He had such a bright personality that always lit the room and eyes to die for. It made sense that he’d use his looks and charm to pull in cash. 

  
  


Not to mention it must’ve been super comfortable for him too. 

  
  


There were days where Minho would be sitting at his computer chair laughing up a storm in his glasses and sweatpants. He’d sit comfortably and talk into his webcam like he was with friends. He was such a good camboy, and he enjoyed what he did a lot. 

  
  


Hyunjin would let him work, usually keeping himself out of the way so Minho could do his job. Though sometimes when Minho had lazy camboy days he’d sit right beside Hyunjin, making sure he was out of the camera's view as he laughed at his screen. 

  
  


His fans would send him cute memes and compliments in the chat. They weren’t the typical crowd Hyunjin was expecting. They interacted with him beyond wanting to see his dick. They really liked Minho. 

  
  


That was just Minho’s charm. 

  
  


And that was the beef the world had with Hyunjin. 

  
  


Though Hyunjin really liked and respected his roommate, he was also very… It was hard to explain. Hyunjin loved hanging out with him, and he loved watching how happy Minho’s comments made him, but other times he felt that there was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn’t describe. 

  
  


He supposed he liked Minho or something. Maybe. 

  
  


Hyunjin had never watched any of Minho’s shows beyond what he saw when Minho would sit around the apartment in his sweatpants. 

  
  


Sometimes he wanted to watch one of Minho’s shows. But by the package the delivery man was holding as Hyunjin opened the door, maybe he shouldn’t. 

  
  


“Mister Hwang?”

  
  


Shit. Minho loved to leave things in Hyunjin’s name. It was a harmless, yet sick joke. 

  
  


Hyunjin cleared his throat, eying the box that obviously held another toy from the least discrete place of all time.

  
  


“Yes, that’s me. I swear this isn’t for me it’s for my roommate—“

  
  


Why did he think that made things better?

  
  


The delivery man just arched his brow in question, holding out his pin pad for Hyunjin to sign. 

  
  


“I Uh... I’m not into this stuff. He is.”

  
  


The man just nodded before taking the pin pad back, “you two enjoy your—Toy.”

  
  


Hyunjin winced as the man lay the box in his arms, not even bothering to defend himself as the man turned on his heels. It honestly wasn’t the first time Hyunjin’s words had made deliveries awkward. And it definitely wouldn’t be the last. 

  
  


As Hyunjin shut the door he lay the box on the back of the couch, causing Minho to lean his head back, a bright smile barely hiding his fit of giggles. 

  
  


“I’ll let you have a turn with it, if you want.” Minho teased, licking his lips in every way that had Hyunjin’s skin crawling, “maybe we can share.”

  
  


Hyunjin played off his nervousness with a scoff, pushing the box gently against Minho’s head, the man smirking in delight as he pulled at the tape holding the box together with his fingers. Hyunjin really wished he would use a key or a box cutter. But Minho was impatient and maybe a little stubborn. 

  
  


“You’re tearing your fingers up doing that.” Hyunjin laughed, sliding onto the couch. Minho wasn’t camming right now. Just watching a cat vlogger on YouTube, the screen paused at a cat booping the camera with its nose. 

  
  


Minho stuck his tongue out, adjusting his glasses as he tapered away at the tape with his nail, “it’s effective.”

  
  


Clearly it wasn’t. 

  
  


Hyunjin snickered, resting his head into the couch as Minho dug his nails deep into the tape 

  
  


“Want me to grab the box cutter I bought you months ago? I’m sure it’s still in the packaging.” Hyunjin sighed, Minho’s struggle starting to frustrate himself to the point he was gritting his teeth. 

  
  


Minho turned to Hyunjin, pout spread across his face, “please?”

  
  


Fuck. 

  
  


“Where’d you put it?” Hyunjin laughed, sliding up from the couch to head towards Minho’s bedroom. 

  
  


“My side drawer!” He called out, Hyunjin turning just in time to catch Minho putting his teeth to the tape. Oh god—

  
  


“Minho don’t use your teeth—“ Hyunjin just shook his head, the man blinking at him in surprise before Hyunjin rushed into Minho’s room, immediately eyeing the side table. 

  
  


Minho was a little helpless. But Hyunjin loved him. 

  
  


Hyunjin opened the drawer slow, maybe not slow enough. There was an array of various empty condom wrappers, different flavors or characters on each wrapper. Hyunjin forgot how Minho said he liked collecting them. Who collected condom wrappers? 

  
  


Apparently Lee Minho. 

  
  


Hyunjin brushed his hand around the drawer, wincing as his fingers brushed against the box of another thing he probably shouldn’t have seen. Another thing Minho collected. 

  
  


A dildo. 

  
  


Minho loved his dildos. He loved ordering them in Hyunjin’s name, especially. Much like the one he was dying to get into as Hyunjin rummaged through the drawer. 

  
  


Toys, actually. Minho liked toys. 

  
  


Hyunjin moved his hands around again, accidentally clicking on this weird vibrating paw toy. God knows what Minho had used that for. Again, Hyunjin didn’t watch his shows. 

  
  


“Hyunjin i'm gonna cut my lip, did you find it?”

  
  


Minho’s precious lips were counting on Hyunjin’s ability to find the box cutter. 

  
  


Hyunjin took a deep breath as he pressed his hand beyond the wrappers and various toys and pens, finally feeling for the box cutter handle. Oh. So he HAD opened it. 

  
  


Sort of. 

  
  


The box cutter still had its zip tied seal. 

  
  


Hyunjin sighed. Minho must have been too lazy to open it. But at least it was out of the box. 

  
  


Minho was still gnawing away at the tape as Hyunjin approached, watching the man struggle just a moment more before settling beside him and snatching the box. 

  
  


“Hurt your mouth?” Hyunjin laughed, cutting easily along the rough tape. 

  
  


“I couldn’t get a good grip.” Minho pouted, resting his chin against Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

  
  


“You’re ridiculous,” Hyunjin popped the box open, Minho squealing in delight as the box slid into his lap, “how big is this one?”

  
  


Minho shot him a devilish smirk, “Wanna see it?”

  
  


“How the heck do you get those things inside of you?”

  
  


Why would Hyunjin ask that? 

  
  


“Lots of prep and practice. It took me like a year to hop onto these things properly. I think it’s all nerves to be honest. I got really comfortable with them.” 

  
  


Minho was too honest sometimes. 

  
  


“It has…”

  
  


It had suction cups running along the purple base, and it was pretty long. Not too wide. Minho had definitely had bigger—Hyunjin only knew that because of how many encounters he’d had signing for these toys and watching Minho unbox them on the couch. 

  
  


Was that normal? To watch your camboy roommate unboxing his toys? 

  
  


“Oh my god, it’s so pretty!”

  
  


“It’s purple.”

  
  


“And it cums in pink, can you fucking believe that?”

  
  


Hyunjin honestly couldn’t. The shit they made was unimaginable. 

  
  


“And you needed it because…”

  
  


“It’s fucking cool?” Minho laughed, admiring the base of the monster's length in his grasp, his expression matching a child’s opening a present on Christmas, “I’m gonna use it tonight so are you good with Netflix tonight, sir?” 

  
  


Ah. Minho was really considerate about that. Netflix was keyword that Minho was going to be doing a show, and he’d more than likely be very loud. 

  
  


“Thanks for the heads up,” Hyunjin shook his head as Minho took the pink bottle of what Hyunjin assumed was the ejaculate he’d fill it with. 

  
  


Part of Hyunjin was deathly intrigued. But the other half said he shouldn't be. 

  
  


“You could always watch,” Minho smirked, pressing the tip of the length into Hyunjin’s cheek, causing him to recoil and laugh. 

  
  


“I’ll pass.”

  
  


“Would you rather join me?” 

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


“Funny.” Hyunjin shook his head, pulling himself up from the couch and rubbing his cheek as if the dick wasn’t plastic. 

  
  


“I’m serious.”

  
  


He wasn’t. Not with that ridiculous grin at his lips. 

  
  


But it was enough to have Hyunjin waving Minho off, only to end up moments later in the bathroom with his own cock out in his hand. 

  
  


Hyunjin totally wasn’t jerking off to his roommate. Not at all. He most definitely wasn’t getting himself off to his camboy roommate. 

  
  


Denial. 

  
  


It wasn’t Hyunjin’s fault. Minho made it so impossible to function. He was in his head constantly, filling up the void with his laugh. 

  
  


Minho. 

  
  


Hyunjin held his head low in shame, shaking his hand of cum. 

  
  


He had to watch, right? Minho had practically begged him to watch at least, right? Did Minho think Hyunjin ever watched? Because he didn’t. 

  
  


Hyunjin had never once watched Minho’s cam sessions. Not once. 

  
  


God would that change tonight. And all it took was a smirk and a shiny large purple dildo. 

  
  


A large purple dildo that he was terrified to see inside of his roommates body. 

  
  


Hell, he’d never seen Minho naked. He’d never seen him outside of sweatpants. Yeah, sometimes he walked around shirtless. And when they worked out together he wore shorts that accentuated his thighs. But no, Hyunjin wasn’t prepared to see Minho naked at all. 

  
  


So as he stared at the cam site he knew Minho used, eyes staring at the online icon next to Minho’s username ranked 15th overall, he couldn’t help but not click the ‘watch now’ button. 

  
  


It felt like a violation. 

  
  


Hyunjin knew Minho was probably bouncing on that purple dildo by now. He’d been live for almost an hour. And Hyunjin’s headphones were on. And he was blaring music as he stared at the screen. He was too scared to take the headphones off. But he had to, or at least he had to close the tab of his music. 

  
  


God what if Minho was really loud?

  
  


Hyunjin took a deep breath as he hovered his skull cursor over the ‘watch now’ button. 

  
  


And then he pressed it. 

  
  


Hyunjin immediately covered his eyes, preparing for absolute horror as the muffled sounds of moaning mixed with the music in his ears. 

  
  


He had never been so embarrassed. Minho was really loud. Despite the loud music in his ears, Minho’s gaspy breaths were overwhelming. 

  
  


He’d never imagined hearing Minho moan. His moans leaked pleasure and honey, and really all of the things that made Hyunjin’s skin crawl. 

  
  


“Goddamn…” Hyunjin pulled his fingers down his face to rest at his cheeks, eyes widening at the sight. 

  
  


Minho’s camera was positioned on the ground, blanket across the floor as his roommate let out a long moan as he moved along the purple toy, which was already coated in the pink ejaculate. God how much had Minho put in there?

  
  


Hyunjin watched wide eyed, Minho bouncing enthusiastically, moans matching each thrust. 

  
  


His dick. Hyunjin felt his face heat up as his eyes glued to his roommates cock that was bouncing along, and oh fuck—he couldn’t help but shudder at the way Minho’s stomach was bulging slightly. 

  
  


Was that safe? He assumed it must have been, but he couldn’t fight the thought of that hurting. 

  
  


Hyunjin clenched his thighs together, scrolling with one hand to close the music tab as Minho’s giggly moans filled his ears instead. 

  
  


It felt so thrilling. Minho was so… Hyunjin let his hands slide from his mouth, feeling for his belt. 

  
  


Fuck. 

  
  


Minho leaned back slightly, thighs parted as he grabbed the base of the dildo, pulling it out slowly. 

  
  


Hyunjin released a shaky breath as pink substance flowed from Minho’s hole, the man on screen just smirking like he knew what he was doing to the audience. 

  
  


“I wish it was your cum.” Minho whispered, clenching his muscles to allow more of the pink to ooze from his hole, running down his lower legs and coating the blanket beneath him. 

  
  


Hyunjin wished it was his cum—wait no, no he didn’t!

  
  


He’d lost track of his hands. One was clutching the mouse as the other was in his pants, moving along his own shaft slowly, tugging back foreskin as he watched his roommate in absolute awe as he pressed the large purple dildo back inside of him, Minho laughing again as he trembled. 

  
  


“You like watching me?” Minho smirked, working the dildo inside of him like he was a pro—he was a pro. 

  
  


“Waiting for me to cum?”

  
  


Hyunjin felt like Minho was talking to him. Though that was impossible given his user was a string of key smashes with a stupid Yoshi display photo. 

  
  


“Do you like it when I get messy?” 

  
  


Hyunjin was about to fucking bust. As Minho snickered at the camera again, thighs trembling as he ran his spare hand along his thigh to gather the pink goo. 

  
  


“I’m gonna cum—“

  
  


Minho was a little exaggerated with that, voice getting as pitched as any porn stars would. 

  
  


Hyunjin almost forgot that this was Minho’s job. Hyunjin’s wrist was tiring as he pumped himself wildly, eyes steady on Minho’s ass rather than his dick, the pink toy spurting more of the ejaculate inside of him, pink sticking around Minho’s ass and down the length of the toy. 

  
  


God. 

  
  


Minho came with a long cry, enough to fill beyond Hyunjin’s headphones, causing him to whip his head to his door like Minho would be standing there. 

  
  


But the walls were just thin. And wow, Minho was so loud. No wonder the neighbors gave them looks. And no wonder the delivery men assumed they were a couple. 

  
  


Hyunjin kept pumping himself as Minho collapsed to the ground, the toy popping out of his ass and his fingers releasing the grip, chest rising and falling so beautifully as his pretty noises filled the room. 

  
  


Minho had really fucked himself out. Hyunjin couldn’t imagine how the whole show had been. Minho was coated in the pink, pulling himself upright before crawling on all fours closer to the camera. 

  
  


Oh fuck. 

  
  


Minho leaned his front half down , ass in the air as he smirked into the camera view, “did you cum too?”

  
  


Hyunjin came, covering his mouth to muffle the noise as Minho wiggled his ass silently. 

  
  


Minho bit his lower lip as he stayed in that position, crossing his arms as he rest his chin there, “thanks for all the tips. I just had to show you guys my new toy. It was around ninety-thousand won.” 

  
  


Hyunjin wiped his hand off with a cleansing wipe, watching Minho in awe. 

  
  


He bought a toy for that much?!

  
  


“God I’ll be using this thing a lot. I heard you can purchase a bunch of colors online. Any suggestions on colors?!” Minho asked enthusiastically, ass still wiggling. 

  
  


He looked oddly innocent despite the pink fluid racing down his back from his position. 

  
  


“Oh, blue? To match how I had my hair last month right? Maybe I’ll dye my hair to match it again. An alien concept maybe?” Minho was so smiley. 

  
  


Memes and hearts throughout the chat. 

  
  


“Oh my god, yeah. I should totally go full avatar for the next show.”

  
  


Hyunjin shook his head at that. Minho hated that movie. 

  
  


“Ah, yeah I can’t be too noisy. Neighbors and the roommate,” he was paying close attention to the comments, “yeah he’s always here you guys know that.”

  
  


Hyunjin got hot watching the comments. 

  
  


‘He’s probably watching right now!’ One said with a dozen laughing emojis. 

  
  


Minho’s smile changed. Wait, was he blushing?! 

  
  


“I doubt it. He’s kinda reserved. He’s not a prude or anything, but he doesn’t seem to care about what I do.”

  
  


Hyunjin stared at his hand in absolute shame. 

  
  


“Oh yeah, I’d love it if he joined. But he’s not interested.” Minho giggled, brushing hair behind his ear. 

  
  


He would?!

  
  


“He’s really hot, I bet he has a nice dick too.” Hyunjin had an average dick, he thought. 

  
  


“Yeah I really like him. He’s so cool—no, we aren’t dating.” Minho sounded somewhat disappointed in that. 

  
  


“I’d suck the life out of his cock if he’d let me.” Minho winked before laughing happily again as a meme popped up at the screen. 

  
  


The picture kind of made Hyunjin laugh out too.

  
  


Minho pulled up slightly, gazing towards the door before settling back down, changing his position so he was flat on his stomach. It took him a moment to look back to the screen and read the comments, “oh it’s nothing. I thought I heard my roommate. He’s probably watching something on Netflix.”

  
  


Hyunjin brought his hand to his lips after finishing wiping it off, watching how Minho got a little more cautious. 

  
  


“Maybe one day he’ll come on with me. You guys would love him he’s so great…”

  
  


Oh shit. 

  
  


“He’s the best roommate.”

  
  


Hyunjin watched all the comments with drool emojis, hearts, more memes and people screaming about how cute that was. 

  
  


Minho’s fans were so different from the usual broadcasting jockeys that Hyunjin used to watch. They genuinely liked him. And they weren’t gross. Well of course a few icky people were weaved in, but most of them were—adorable. 

  
  


Hyunjin watched as Minho read the comments, staring at how his roommates mouth curled with every praise or compliment. 

  
  


He was so cute. 

  
  


Hyunjin settled back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to watch. 

  
  


It was interesting. Minho was ridiculously engaging and charming. And he would talk on and on about future shows and things he wanted to do. He was deeply personal too. He talked about his family and Hyunjin a lot. He didn’t give his name but he was so... He really seemed to like talking about Hyunjin. 

  
  


“Cute.” Hyunjin huffed as Minho finally waved goodbye to the camera, blowing the audience a quick kiss before the camera shut off, screen black with text thanking the viewers for watching. 

  
  


The comments were nothing but hearts. 

  
  


Goddamn Minho. 

  
  


Hyunjin ended up falling asleep early that day, figuring it was best to not engage with his roommate who he’d just watched bounce on a dildo and talk with his fans for the passed hour. 

  
  


The morning was okay. Hyunjin could smell the early morning ramen Minho was famous for. He knew they’d probably taste amazing per usual. 

  
  


Then he realized he’d have to actually face Minho. After seeing him naked and at his most vulnerable. After learning just how much he liked Hyunjin. 

  
  


How much that flirting must have meant so much more than…

  
  


A knock at Hyunjin’s door and he was upright, blinking lazily. 

  
  


“Hyunjin, come eat!”

  
  


Hyunjin slid up from his bed, letting out an irritable puff of air as he finally managed to grip his door handle. 

  
  


How the hell was he supposed to face Minho after what he’d witnessed?

  
  


Nevertheless, Hyunjin made his way out to the kitchen, the aroma of Minho’s seasoned ramen filling his nose. 

  
  


“I’m so exhausted.” Minho huffed from their couch, causing Hyunjin to peek back to the man who seemed pretty comfortable wrapped up in his blanket slurping up noodles. 

  
  


Hyunjin knew why. He crossed the kitchen to pile his bowl of ramen, before glancing back to Minho who still seemed perfectly content. Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he was so anxious. 

  
  


“Hyunjin, could you bring me a water bottle?” Minho asked, Hyunjin again not replying. He opened the fridge quickly, grabbing two waters, placing his own under his arm as he took his bowl of ramen. 

  
  


They always sat on the couch together. It might have been awkward, but he’d have to power through. 

  
  


So Hyunjin passed Minho the water bottle before taking a seat on the couch, eyes scanning his roommates face every so often as he tried to eat his food that Minho had made for them. 

  
  


He badly wanted to eat, but at the same time the pit of his stomach was boiling. 

  
  


“You feeling okay?” Minho asked, wiping his mouth as he changed the channel from the drama that had ended, another show popping up on screen. 

  
  


Hyunjin hadn’t said a word since he left his room, which was definitely out of character. But he just didn’t know what to say. 

  
  


Minho finally turned to him, his eyebrow arched, “Hyunjin?”

  
  


“I watched your show.”

  
  


Oh fuck. 

  
  


“Oh? You watched last night?” 

  
  


Hyunjin couldn’t look at him, he stared into his bowl in awe. Why would he say that!?

  
  


“I…”

  
  


“How many have you seen? I mean I didn’t know you were interested in them—have you watched all of them or something?”

  
  


Minho didn’t sound upset. Just perplexed. 

  
  


Hyunjin was perplexed too. 

  
  


“No… That was the first.”

  
  


Minho laughed, “I can’t believe the first show you saw was the most graphic I’ve done in awhile…”

  
  


Hyunjin glanced to Minho, the elder just laughing away at the couch. 

  
  


“Most graphic…?”

  
  


“Ah, Hyunjin you have to come into my next broadcast.” Minho was so casual?!

  
  


Hyunjin’s face heat up, mouth parting in shock. 

  
  


“If you want.”

  
  


“Minho I—“

  
  


“You’ve seen me do my shows out here. Just talking and cuddling on the couch would be great.”

  
  


“Why aren’t you mad?”

  
  


“Why would I be mad?” Minho laughed, tilting his head in confusion, “I’m just surprised you watched.”

  
  


“Why would you want me in your show…?” Hyunjin asked. 

  
  


“Because you watched last night. Which means you already know how I feel about you.” Minho was so insanely direct. 

  
  


“What would we—“

  
  


“Can I suck your dick like I said I wanted to?” Minho looked at him with expectant eyes. Why wasn’t he more freaked out!?

  
  


“Minho…” Hyunjin’s face was hot, “you want—“

  
  


“I’m kidding.” That sounded half true, “we can just hang out and meet my fans.” 

  
  


“Why do you want me to join you so much?”

  
  


Minho took a deep breath, “like I said, you already watched so… I don’t know, maybe it would be fun to talk to everyone with you instead of you being in another room.”

  
  


“This is very sudden…”

  
  


“So was you admitting to watching my show last night.” Minho laughed, fixing the glasses at his face, “it’ll be fun, if you’d like to join.”

  
  


“No sex just—“

  
  


“Just a normal talk show. Like a q and a with the roommate!” Minho teased, “you could even wear a mask if you’re not comfy with your face.”

  
  


“Ah, I don’t care if someone recognizes me. I’m just your roommate anyways.” Hyunjin flushed, biting into his lip hard as he took the ramen to his lips, finally. 

  
  


Minho laughed again, “so you’ll do it with me?”

  
  


“Sure…” Hyunjin nodded, watching Minho’s eyes brighten, “when?”

  
  


“Tomorrow!”

  
  


“Okay, yeah. I get off late though—“

  
  


“Even better! I can get some traction for the show.” Minho smiled, “and time for you to bail if you change your mind.”

  
  


Hyunjin appreciated that.

* * *

Hyunjin was exhausted as he opened the door to their apartment, collapsing face down onto their couch with a whine. It had been so busy at the restaurant he worked at. And thank god he could finally get some sort of rest. 

  
  


Rest. 

  
  


“Hey you, you look winded.” Minho laughed, sweatpants and hoodie on his body, which indicated a safe show for the night. 

  
  


“I'm just tired from work…”

  
  


“Ah, do you want to get some sleep? I completely forgot to start the show earlier.”

  
  


The show. 

  
  


“No. I can go on with you. I might fall asleep though.”

  
  


Minho smirked at that, “you wouldn’t. You’ll probably force yourself to stay up till I log off.”

  
  


Hyunjin sighed, “you’re probably right.”

  
  


Minho sighed, sliding down beside Hyunjin and opening his laptop. Hyunjin pulled himself upright, leaning his head against Minho subconsciously as his roommate logged onto the website. Hyunjin knew the screen well enough, and he could see Minho’s cursor slide over to the broadcast button. 

  
  


“Are you sure you’re up for a q and a?”

  
  


Hyunjin nodded slowly, burying his face into the crook of Minho’s neck. This was normal enough. And he was exhausted. 

  
  


“If you get too sleepy let me know and I’m sending your ass to bed,” Minho laughed, patting Hyunjin’s hair before pressing the button. 

  
  


Hyunjin watched the viewpoint shoot from 0 to thirty four. And then to fifty. And then to over one hundred. And the count kept rising. But Hyunjin figured that was normal. Minho averaged around two or three hundred when he wasn’t doing the shows Hyunjin was supposed to watch Netflix during. 

  
  


“Hey guys!” Minho was so bubbly, patting Hyunjin’s face with his palm, “yeah this is the roommate!”

  
  


Hyunjin should have been a little more wary, but he just watched himself at Minho’s shoulder on the screen, comments flashing by with hearts and sprinkled in screaming character memes. There were a few comments about how hot Hyunjin was too, along with a few scattered tips. 

  
  


“He just got off work. He’s exhausted but he said he would go live with me today!”

  
  


Hyunjin wondered if it was normal to bring in friends during shows. He wasn't up to date on camboy etiquette. 

  
  


Hyunjin read the comments, screen slowing thankfully and allowing him to read steadily. 

  
  


Lots of interested fans. Along with some who thought they were finally together—which was honestly kind of cute. 

  
  


“We’re not dating!” Minho laughed, “He’s just really cuddly.”

  
  


Hyunjin smiled at the comments and strewn in reaction gifs again. They didn’t believe Minho. 

  
  


“He’s precious.” Minho patted Hyunjin’s cheek again before Hyunjin pulled his head up to read the comments better. 

  
  


Everyone was... really cute. 

  
  


“Hyunjin, you down for a q and a?” Minho must’ve been asking again for the camera, to which Hyunjin nodded, “okay, wanna set a tip amount for questions?”

  
  


“A tip amount for questions?”

  
  


“If we don't we’ll get too many and it’ll be impossible to keep up with. Nothing crazy high, reasonable.”

  
  


“Like... ten coins?”

  
  


“Or one hundred.” Minho laughed. 

  
  


“That’s a lot isn’t it?” Hyunjin looked at the screen, a question with a hundred coin tip already coming through. 

  
  


“No. One hundred keeps us from being slammed.” Minho replied, eyes scanning the question. 

  
  


It was a simple one. Yet what everyone else had already been asking the entire time. 

  
  


‘Are you two dating?’

  
  


Minho sighed, looking to Hyunjin with a look of disbelief. 

  
  


“No. We’re not.” Hyunjin answered, trying to keep his eyes open as some emojis filled the screen. 

  
  


“We really are just roommates!”

  
  


Another one came through. 

  
  


‘Have you two ever kissed?’

  
  


There were a few raunchy emojis that followed that one which made Hyunjin laugh a little. 

  
  


“No. We’ve never kissed.” Minho laughed. He seemed happy, eyes bright and smile wide, “like I said, we're just roommates.”

  
  


‘How much would you guys kiss for?’ 

  
  


Minho rolled his eyes at that, albeit it was playful, “guys he’s my roommate. Not my boyfriend.”

  
  


Hyunjin watched the change of color at Minho’s cheeks, lips parting slightly as he watched the man’s expression. 

  
  


“How much would you take to kiss me?”

  
  


Minho blinked, eyes settling on Hyunjin in shock. 

  
  


“You know, it’s just a question.” Hyunjin whispered, watching Minho’s lips closely though he was completely drained. 

  
  


“Ah…”

  
  


“The chat suggests ten coins.” Hyunjin laughed at that, “would you kiss me for three hundred?”

  
  


Minho’s face was so flushed. 

  
  


Hyunjin glanced back at the screen, chat going wild. 

  
  


“I mean, yeah.” Minho laughed, the screen not failing as two separate tips came in for the three hundred coins, causing Minho to bite his lip. 

  
  


“That’s two kisses.” Hyunjin yawned, giving Minho a look. Maybe it was the exhaustion making him so loose. He’d never thought about kissing Minho much, but right now the thought was clouding everything else. 

  
  


“You sure…?” Minho was trying to keep his cool, wrapping his arms around himself, “that’s a leap.”

  
  


“We’re just roommates.” Hyunjin whispered before curling his fingers around Minho’s jaw calmly, leaning in to brush their lips together boldly. 

  
  


He wasn’t usually so bold. Honestly.

  
  


Minho laughed once more before pressing their lips together, obviously holding back as his lips floated against Hyunjin’s. 

  
  


He was so cute. 

  
  


Hyunjin, though tired, pressed himself close, running his hand along Minho’s knee as he pressed further into the kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly before the cool air replaced Minho’s lips. 

  
  


“Two kisses!”

  
  


That was barely one, but Hyunjin could tell Minho was becoming a flustered mess. 

  
  


“Ah a less intrusive question,” Minho teased, “what is your favorite color?”

  
  


Hyunjin blinked his daze away, leaning on Minho’s shoulder calmly, “I like black.”

  
  


‘What’s your name?’

  
  


Hyunjin blinked at that. He was a little surprised that Minho hadn’t told his fans his name. Maybe he really did refer to him just as his roommate. 

  
  


“You don’t have to answer that one. Private stuff is—“

  
  


“Hyunjin.” Hyunjin replied, another yawn escaping his mouth as he watched the screen. 

  
  


Lots of cute reactions to his name. 

  
  


“Ah they all keep telling you to go to bed.”

  
  


Hyunjin has noticed that too. And he noticed how there were lots of winky face emojis for him to ask Minho to help him to bed. He was glad the fans weren’t jealous or anything. 

  
  


“Do you want to? I’ll probably stay up to talk more.”

  
  


Hyunjin watched Minho close before running his fingers across his jaw again, thumb at Minho’s bottom lip. 

  
  


“Hyunjin?”

  
  


“Last show you said something about me, does anyone remember what he said?” 

  
  


Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he was doing. He was so exhausted and loose that he couldn’t help himself. 

  
  


Lots of correct answers. 

  
  


“It was a joke…” Minho blushed. 

  
  


“Would you?” 

  
  


Minho’s smile was trying to force its way across his face as he scanned Hyunjin’s face, “are you drunk?”

  
  


Hyunjin shook his head, “just a little sleepy.”

  
  


“You’re kidding, right?” Minho was a mess, eyes darting around to find something out of place with Hyunjin. 

  
  


“No, how many coins for you to…”

  
  


Minho bit his lip hard, glancing down to Hyunjin’s pants, “priceless.”

  
  


Hyunjin kept his subtle action with his thumb at Minho’s lip, watching him close before diving in to give him another soft kiss. 

  
  


As tired as he was, he did know what he was doing. Something about Minho’s show from earlier had his head spinning. He needed more. 

  
  


“One rule…” Minho whispered low, “it can’t go too far, there’s a no-penetration-with-other-people rule.”

  
  


Hyunjin flushed at that. Would it go that far?! 

  
  


“That’s fine, do you want to?”

  
  


Minho glanced to his screen, a few decent sized tips asking for them to fuck—though according to what Minho said, they couldn’t. 

  
  


“I wasn’t lying yesterday.” Minho laughed, scanning Hyunjin’s face. 

  
  


“You want to suck me off right here?”

  
  


The chat was kind of losing it. But Hyunjin figured that would happen. They loved Minho a lot. And based on the responses they had wanted this for a while too. Hyunjin wondered just how much Minho talked about him with his fans. 

  
  


“You’re comfortable with me sucking your dick on live?”

  
  


Hyunjin nodded, resting his head back on the couch, “I won’t pass out either.”

  
  


“I’m gonna die…” Minho laughed, pressing soft kisses to Hyunjin’s lips as his hand traveled to Hyunjin’s waistband. 

  
  


“Me too.” Hyunjin teased, watching the screen as Minho let his fingers slip into Hyunjin’s pants, causing Hyunjin to let out a shaky breath. 

  
  


The chat was sending a lot of nice tips, and lots of encouragement and plenty of ‘I knew they were dating!’comments that made Hyunjin laugh. 

  
  


“What?” Minho asked, fingers seeming to find Hyunjin’s dick, very wary about grabbing him. 

  
  


“The chat thinks we’re dating.”

  
  


Minho laughed, “well, we’re not making it look otherwise.” He tucked hair behind his ear, Hyunjin noticing how long it was actually getting. He kind of wanted to run his fingers through it. 

  
  


“If you want to talk to them while I... you can.” Minho’s face was so flushed, his smile still trying to make itself known. He’d wanted to do this for so long, it was apparent. 

  
  


“Sure…”

  
  


“You’re pretty big too,” Minho laughed, peeling Hyunjin’s waistband back to expose the head of his dick, “you’re kidding… and uncut too?”

  
  


“Perfect dick, right?” Hyunjin laughed, cute fans on the screen sending in hearts and nosebleed memes. Of course they were. 

  
  


“Tell me about it… I’m kinda jealous.”

  
  


“Of my dick?”

  
  


“Yeah. I could have been grinding on this instead of spending all that money on toys!” Minho was getting more comfortable, cracking jokes and giggling. That was good. Hyunjin knew he liked him but he was definitely a little worried Minho would freeze up. 

  
  


“You just have to ask…” Hyunjin would regret how bold and free he was being tomorrow for sure. 

  
  


“Jesus, can I taste you?” Minho asked, tucking more hair behind his ear as he adjusted himself on the couch, face so close to Hyunjin’s dick that he could feel Minho’s breath. 

  
  


“Yeah, please do.” Hyunjin watched Minho’s hair closely, strands sliding into his face as he ran his tongue against Hyunjin’s dick suddenly, peeling the waistband back more to expose Hyunjins black underwear that were already soaked with his precum. 

  
  


Minho’s tongue felt incredible. Hyunjin was quivering in seconds, fighting the urge to grab Minho’s hair. He wanted to bury his hand in Minho’s hair so bad so he could fuck his mouth, the temptation lingering as Minho sucked at the head of his dick, pulling foreskin down to expose the sensitive pink tip. 

  
  


Hyunjin hadn’t gotten a blown job in awhile. He let his eyes flutter, head back against the couch for a moment before focusing his tired eyes on the screen. 

  
  


The compliments on his dick were nice. He knew he was well endowed despite thinking he was average. He couldn’t deny the chat. 

  
  


“Up…” Minho whispered, lips already puffy and soaked with precum as Hyunjin raised his hips slightly. 

  
  


His pants fell to his ankles, underwear sliding down his thighs as Minho gasped at the size of Hyunjin’s dick again. He stared in adoration a moment before wrapping his mouth around Hyunjin’s shaft, tongue grazing along with his teeth carefully. 

  
  


Hyunjin let out a subtle moan, Minho’s hand holding the length he couldn’t get to as his free hand squeezed his sack teasingly. 

  
  


“Minho…” Hyunjin tried to keep focus, eyes struggling to stay open and watch the screen of fans and tips. 

  
  


“Mmh?” Minho’s humming caused vibrations to run through Hyunjin’s dick, making him arch his back in pleasure. 

  
  


“Can I grab your hair?”

  
  


Minho laughed at that, pressing tiny kisses to Hyunjin’s dick before the warmth of Minho’s mouth swallowed him whole, Hyunjin’s tip rubbing against the back of Minho’s throat easily. 

  
  


Hyunjin bucked his hips, noticing how Minho didn’t gag before grabbing a handful of hair, keeping his grip loose to keep from hurting his roommate. 

  
  


“It feels so good…” Hyunjin whispered, another moan leaving his throat as Minho bobbed his head, head of his cock constantly hitting the back of Minho’s throat. He could imagine that if he was standing over Minho while his roommate was laying on his back that he would be able to see himself filling the man’s throat. God he hadn’t done that in so long. He’d have to try that sometime. Next time?

  
  


There were so many tips, Hyunjin kept his leaky eyes on the screen, stress building in his stomach as he began to thrust his hips upwards. 

  
  


Minho mustn’t have had much of a gag reflex at all. 

  
  


Hyunjin finally let his eyes fall shut as Minho bobbed his head, fingering through Minho’s hair to ensure he didn’t fall asleep on him. Hyunjin was really tired though, but having his roommate give him a blow job after months of having some requited crush on one another was too good to pass out on. 

  
  


“Minho, I’m gonna explode.” Hyunjin laughed, eyebrows knit as he rolled his hips carefully.

  
  


Minho just sucked harder, hand pumping Hyunjin where he couldn’t reach as pretty slurping sounds filled the room. 

  
  


“Mouth okay or should I pull out?” Hyunjin breathed out, chest tightening as he felt the build up of pleasure run through him. He was really about to cum inside of his roommate's mouth. 

  
  


Minho made no retort, burying himself onto Hyunjin’s dick and holding himself there. Hyunjin figured that was his answer and finally came, legs tight and shuddering as Minho stay there a moment before pulling up slowly and with a pop. Hyunjin moaned out slowly as Minho ran his mouth along his shaft to gather any remaining cum that had trickled down. 

  
  


Minho wasn’t real. 

  
  


Hyunjin peeked his eyes up to look at the screen, the room doubling in size. 

  
  


“Jesus Minho…”

  
  


“Tell them goodbye.” Minho whispered as he climbed up Hyunjin to glue his mouth to Hyunjin’s neck, sucking roughly on his skin. 

  
  


“What?”

  
  


Minho wrapped his hand around Hyunjin’s softening length, grinding against his thigh, “say bye and close the broadcast.”

  
  


Hyunjin shuddered, parting his lips in surprise as the chat filled with excitement. 

  
  


“We can’t have sex on camera. Close it.” Minho repeated, lips sucking every inch of skin as Minho unbuttoned Hyunjin’s shirt, tearing some of his buttons as he started to pump him again. 

  
  


Hyunjin shivered, waving to the camera with a slight smirk before closing the broadcast and shutting the laptop. 

  
  


The second the laptop shut Minho was straddling his waist, mouth not detaching as he pumped Hyunjin's dick feverishly. 

  
  


“Jesus Minho…”

  
  


“Can I fuck you?”

  
  


Yes. Fuck. 

  
  


“Yeah, you really can.”

  
  


“No like… god I want to be inside of you.”

  
  


Hyunjin’s face flushed at that. He really hadn’t expected Minho to want to top him. But something about the man filling him up sounded fucking amazing. And it wasn’t like Hyunjin hadn’t bottomed before. 

  
  


“Yes. Fucking yes.” Hyunjin laughed as Minho’s mouth finally found his again, hand from Hyunjin’s cock finding its way to his hole to press against him with gentle pressure. 

  
  


Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back as Minho helped lower him onto the couch, wrapping Hyunjin’s legs around his waist before his finger filled Hyunjin’s muscle. 

  
  


“Lube... condom.” Hyunjin laughed, noticing how Minho’s small finger wasn’t going to cut it on it’s own. 

  
  


“Okay shit…” Minho laughed back, reaching under the couch. Of course there was shit there. He pulled out a glass bottle, coating his fingers in quickly before the cool sensation filled Hyunjin’s insides. 

  
  


“Oh my god…” Hyunjin watched Minho closely, smile across his face as the man finally pulled himself out of his sweatpants, hoodie staying in tact as Hyunjin reached to grab Minho’s leaking dick. It was so swollen and ready to go. 

  
  


“Did you think we’d be doing this?” Minho sighed out, burying three fingers into Hyunjin, the stretch causing him to roll his eyes back. He couldn’t even remember how tired he’d been with how Minho was filling him. 

  
  


“Never.” Hyunjin replied as Minho leaned down to take his mouth, lips grazing together way more confidently now that the camera was off. 

  
  


“You’re gonna keep your hoodie on?” Hyunjin asked as Minho moved both hands to Hyunjin’s hips, guiding his dick to the slick space once he’d slipped the condom on, keeping the wrapper safely on his laptop. Hyunjin forgot that he collected them. 

  
  


“Can I? Or should I take it off?” Minho asked, looking at Hyunjin with hair shielding his eyes. 

  
  


He looked sensational. 

  
  


“No, it’s sexy. Really sexy.” Hyunjin ran his hand up Minho’s thigh, giving a slight squeeze to the muscular flesh, Minho hissing happily in reply. 

  
  


“You’re sexy. Really sexy.” Minho responded before filling Hyunjin, sensation causing him to throw his head back and eyes to flutter. 

  
  


Minho wasn’t that big, so the fill didn’t hurt that much at all. It just felt amazing. 

  
  


“Can I move? Oh my god I want to fuck you so bad…” Minho laughed again, sliding a hand back to Hyunjin’s dick that was hardening again. 

  
  


Hyunjin nodded, watching his roommate with lustful eyes before releasing happy moans as Minho rocked his hips, hand tight around his cock. 

  
  


“It feels so good, Minho…” Hyunjin gasped out as Minho moved into him rough, the sound of his sack smacking against Hyunjin’s ass filling the room. But it was such a good sound. And Minho’s pace was so fucking amazing. 

  
  


“You feel so warm.” Minho laughed, rolling his hips before leaning down to press their lips together, Minho’s tongue finally finding its way inside of Hyunjin’s mouth. All they needed to do was turn off the cameras. Minho was wild, pumping Hyunjin’s cock while he fucked into him with reckless abandon, moans so pretty and light. 

  
  


Hyunjin was squirming slightly, trying to match Minho’s pace with his own lithe movements. 

  
  


He was in absolute heaven. His roommate, who he’d been crushing on for so long, was fucking him. 

  
  


Minho smiled against his lips, keeping his pace consistent as Hyunjin moaned into his mouth. 

  
  


“God you’re getting so hard again—“ Minho laughed, continuing to pump Hyunjin as he slowed his pace down, “comfy?” He asked, pulling his lips away slightly. 

  
  


Hyunjin nodded, body hot and eyes coated in lust as he looked back into those dark round eyes Minho owned, “I’m very comfy…” he whispered before pulling Minho’s face back to his, soft lips brushing against each other yet not necessarily touching. 

  
  


“Where should I cum, Hyunjin?”

  
  


Hyunjin tensed at that, Minho rolling his hips so slowly as he rested against Hyunjin, warmth from Minho’s hoodie making him feel even comfier. 

  
  


“My face.”

  
  


“Really?” Minho smiled, lips still grazing against Hyunjin’s, “are you sure?”

  
  


“Yes, I’m so sure.”

  
  


Minho gave two more gentle thrusts before pulling himself from Hyunjin with a soft hiss. Hyunjin missed the warmth, and his muscles clenched around the space, but he really wanted Minho to cum on his face.

  
  


Hyunjin pulled Minho up his chest as he lay more comfortably, running both hands up Minho’s thighs as the elder slipped the condom from his length, hand wrapping around his own swollen cock. 

  
  


This was so wild. Truly, Hyunjin never thought he’d do this with Minho. Ever. 

  
  


Hyunjin gave Minho a smirk before parting his lips, tongue sticking out of his mouth innocently as Minho pumped himself. 

  
  


“Are you seriously teasing me?” Minho sighed, Hyunjin giving his thighs gentle squeezes, causing Minho to throw his head back. 

  
  


His noises were heavenly. Very similar to how he sounded riding that dildo in his show the other night. 

  
  


“I’m gonna cum, Hyunjin—“

  
  


Minho shook, Hyunjin running his thumbs along the tightening of Minho’s thighs as his roommate let out strained gasps. 

  
  


Hyunjin couldn’t conceal his happy moans as the seed hit his face, causing him to writhe. 

  
  


“Jesus…” Minho laughed after a moment, breaths steadying as he pumped himself dry. 

  
  


Minho’s seed tasted nice. Well, as good as cum could taste. Maybe it was just the state Hyunjin was in, but Minho just tasted so amazing on his tongue. He blinked his eyes shut as cum hit his eyelashes, keeping his tongue out as Minho slipped up to run the cock of his head against Hyunjin’s tongue. 

  
  


And then Minho was pulling himself from on top of Hyunjin to curl beside him, though their space was incredibly limited, he found a way to wedge beside him, pressing tiny kisses to Hyunjin’s cheek. 

  
  


“The couch is too small for this, Minho,” Hyunjin laughed, petting the older man’s hair. 

  
  


Minho ignored that, slinging a leg over Hyunjin with a soft giggle that had Hyunjin’s mouth contorting into a cheesy grin. 

  
  


“We should clean up,” Hyunjin pressed, turning his face to replace his cheek with his lips, grazing them along the other cushiony pair. 

  
  


Minho nodded before nuzzling into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, throwing an arm around Hyunjin this time. 

  
  


“Minho.”

  
  


“Five minutes.” Minho sighed comfortably, eyes shut as he cuddled against Hyunjin. 

  
  


Hyunjin drew a deep breath, patting Minho’s head, “fine, five minutes.”

  
  


Five minutes turned into five hours. Though showering with a sticky Minho afterwards was loads of fun. He was so over dramatic and loud as they took turns washing each other. Hyunjin felt so at ease showering with his roommate for the first time. 

  
  


Minho was just that comfortable to be around. 

  
  


“Hey you, do you want to order pizza?” Minho asked as he rubbed his head with his towel, messy hair shielding his face. 

  
  


Hyunjin couldn’t fight his grin, “that sounds great.”

  
  


Minho smiled back, settling at the couch next to Hyunjin, chin at his shoulder, “what kind of condoms do you use?”

  
  


“Really?” Hyunjin laughed, “I use regular—“

  
  


“Is the wrapper cool?”

  
  


Hyunjin looked at Minho in disbelief before pulling him onto his lap, the elder smirking wide. 

  
  


“Seriously, I want one.”

  
  


“I can’t believe you actually collect condom wrappers,” Hyunjin laughed, bringing a hand to Minho’s face, caressing his cheek, “I’ll give you one for your collection.”

  
  


Minho sucked in his bottom lip, “maybe you can fuck me before I take it.”

  
  


“You’re unbelievable—“

  
  


Minho leaned in, taking Hyunjin’s lips to his own before pulling away to look at him, “no you.”

  
  


Hyunjin couldn’t fight his urges as he flipped Minho onto his back on the couch, giggles from both men filling the space as their lips met again. 

  
  


Were they just roommates? 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Check out the other works as well!


End file.
